lords_of_distortionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lords of Distortion Wiki
Developers Lords of Distortion Lords of Distortion is a 2d fighting/strategy game being developed in Unity for the browser. Lords of Distortion will have a 6 month development cycle. The Concept In Lords of Distortion players play as both a Lord and a Champion. Players themselves are the lords while an avatar represents their champion in the arena. Players aim to use lords powers and champions abilities together to gain victory over their opponents. 'Lords' As a Lord, players use powers that give their champion an advantage in the arena. Lords draft from a selection of powers to help support different play styles. Some powers are supportive while others are destructive.Players place their powers on the arena prior to the battle and cannot use their powers during the battle. This forces players to strategize ahead of time so that they can coordinate their champions actions with their powers. 'Champions' As a Champion, players fight in the arena using their own combat abilities and the advantages provided by their Lord. Champions must use their hidden knowledge of their lords powers to effectively decieve the opposition. Players can choose from varying avatars to represent their champion. Lord Powers As a lord the player chooses from a variety of powers that can be deployed prior to the battle. These powers are separated into different categories depending on their nature. 'Offensive Powers' Active powers give players a chance to cause an immediate impact by unleashing hazards onto the battlefield. These powers will usually destroy a player they come into contact with but vary in the method by which they do this. Since these powers can harm even the user, players need to be vigilant of offensive powers. Fireball 'Supportive Powers' Supportive powers give players an opportunity to impede other players or strengthen their own position without directly killing other players. These powers require players to utilize other powers, their champions abilities, or the hazards built into stages. However, they offer a strong amount of versatility and can provide significant benefits to players who carefully plan their use. Sticky Trap Smoke Bomb Gravity Field 'Passive Powers' Passive powers give players the ability to change properties of characters, the arena, or the way the world behaves. This could be in the form of granting abilities to players, impeding their ability to control their champion, or by altering segments of the arena. Powers to be listed here with links to their pages* Champion Abilities Champions have abilities that aid them in fighting their opponents. These abilities are given to each player and can be used in the arena. Melee Attack Players can hit each other with melee attacks in order to drive up their opponents stun bar. Each attack will add a static amount of stun meter to the bar. The melee attack is quick, archs overhead, and has a low cooldown. A champion should constantly melee opponents when in close proximity. Grappling Hook Players have a grappling hook that provides them with both mobility and the ability to manipulate other players positioning. Upon throwing the grappling hook players will be locked in place for the duration or until the hook returns. If the hook hits a wall the player will quickly move to that position. However, if the hook hits another champion, the player throwing the hook has the option to take themself to the opponent or pull the opponent to themself. Being stunned will break the hook. Players can melee attack while hooking towards a wall in order to end the chain early. Stun Bar The stun bar is the primary way for champions to affect their opponents. Each champion has a stun bar that when filled, will stun them for a brief period. This period gives other champions a chance to hit them with the grappling hook, push them towards stage hazards, or let Lord powers destroy them. While the stun period is brief, a well timed stun can place champions in significant danger. Thus, players must be aware of how high their stun bar is in relation to their opponents and adjust accordingly. If a champion does not get hit by something that would raise the stun meter for a period of time then the stun meter will slowly recede. Arenas To be done...